O uivo do Lobo
by Guardians of Realm
Summary: Um garoto com uma terrivél maldição.quatro joias para encontrar antes que as forças das sombras as pegem. Pode Jackie e cia impedir o novo inimigo? Jadeoc


O Uivo do lobo  
  
Parte 1- o novo estudante Essa é minha primeira Jackie Chan fiction. Por favor, sejam bonzinhos ^^  
  
Jade encarava a mulher que estava na sua frente. Ela não estava nada feliz com isso. A mulher de 35 anos na frente de Jade era uma psicologia, e ela não estava fazendo nada apenas sorrindo para ela.  
  
"Então o seu nome é Jade, não é? É um belo nome." Comentou a psicóloga para ela. " Você não está se sentindo a vontade, não é?" perguntou a Psicologa para a Jade e ela só concordou.  
  
"Não me leva a mal, Doutora, mas eu me sinto meio esquisita ao falar com uma psicóloga, sabe?" diz Jade mas a psicologa só sorri para a menina.  
  
"Não me chame de doutora, me chame apenas de Lita. Sei como é encarar um psicólogo, eu tive um quando tinha sua idade." Diz a Psicóloga para a Jade e ela olhou confunsa,  
  
"É mesmo?" Lita concordou.  
  
"Isso mesmo, mas cai entre nós, os psicólogos daquela época eram chatos e entediados, se quiser falar comigo sobre o que aconteceu algums meses atras, fale. Não vou te obrigar a nada. Só quero ajudar, foi por isso que seus tios pediram a ajuda do Black para procurar alguém que possa ajudar.." Diz Lita.  
  
Jade ainda estava meio desconfortável mas queria aliviar todo o peso que estava em seu peito. Deste que conheceu ele, somente desastres tinha, acontecido. E pior, ela teve que testemunhar cenas extremamente chocantes. Então, ela deu um suspiro, e se deitou no sofá.  
  
"Por onde quer que eu comece?" pergunta Jade para Lita.  
  
"Que tal o começo?" sugeriu a psicologa. Jade respirou fundo.  
  
"Bom, tudo começou no primeiro dia de aula. Eu estou agora na Sexta série. Como todo primeiro dia de aula, era normal que entrassem alunos novos. E foi nesse dia que conheci ele." Diz Jade para Lita.  
  
"É aquele seu amigo, não é?" Jade concordou " Qual era o nome dele? Sei que era oriental. Himaru...... Hisato........"  
  
"É Himura." Jade a corrigiu, "Himura Tsubasa." *Flash back- 7 semanas atrais *  
  
Primeiro Dia de aula. Muitos ficam felizes por rever os amigos e outros ficam tristes por voltarem a velha rotina. No caso da Jade, ela estava bem desanimada porque ela teria que participar menos das aventuras do Jackie na sua volta ao mundo.  
  
"Classe, teremos um novo aluno nesse ano. Este aqui é Himura Tsubasa, ele se mudou com o tio do Japão para morar na America." Diz a professora. Na frente da classe, estava o garoto de 12 anos , o cabelo dele era preto azulado, era meio longo, sua pele era bem pálida e ele tinha lindos olhos azuis, apesar de olhar para classe friamente.  
  
"Eu sou Himura Tsubasa, para aqueles que estão curiosos sobre * como um japa tem olhos azuis?* isso porque minha mãe era americana e herdei os olhos delas." Diz Himura com um tom meio frio e grosseiro em sua voz.  
  
A professora pediu a Himura a se sentar na mesa do lado esquerdo da Jade, que estava vazia. Ao se sentar, Jade deu um oi para ele, mas o jovem só a ignorou.  
  
*Hora do Recreio- 12:00* Himura estava no pátio, sozinho, escrevendo em seu caderno, algumas coisas em japonês, então, ele ouve uma voz ,  
  
"Hey Himura." Jade se aproxima do rapaz, sorrindo.  
  
"O que você quer?" resmungou o japonês.  
  
"Xii.... que recepção calorosa. Bom, o meu nome é Jade chan. Eu queria saber mais sobre você." Diz Jade para Himura. Ele a encara.  
  
"Por que eu deveria falar de mim a você? Não tem outros assuntos para resolver?" pergunta Himura sacarnamente a ela.  
  
"Qual é?" grita Jade meio indignada. "Eu só queria a sua a amizade!"  
  
Himura se levanta e a encara. .Por alguma razão, Jade sentiu o olhar frio Himura ser algo mais q ela não sabia o q era;  
  
"Escuta aqui, chinesa, sou um lobo solitário e não preciso de amizade. Não quero de envolva comigo, senão você poderá sair machucada." Diz Himura saindo andando.  
  
Jade pensou que isso era estranho. Ela compreendeu a parte de lobo solitario mas não entendeu a de sair machucada depois.  
  
* Depois da aula, na casa do Tio.*  
  
"Ele foi meio grosso, e olha que não comentei os talismans e os shadowkhan para ele. E ele disse q era um lobo solitário e que não queria amigos." Resmungou Jade ainda se sentindo ofendida pelo garoto novo , enquanto ela comia seu jantar bem furiosa.  
  
"Dê a ele um tempo Jade, até mesmos lobos solitarios queiram Ter compania de amigos. " diz Jackie a sua sobrinha mas Jackie levou logo uma tapada do Tio.  
  
"Sinto que esse garoto é má influencia para Jade, amanhã você vai falar com ele." Diz o Tio. Jackie só dá um suspirio. Era impressão dele ou ele achava que todos os garotos que Jade fala é má influencia?  
  
*Durante a noite, no museu*  
  
O segurança estava de vigia na parte das jóias da historia no museu. Ele parou por um momento ao ver umas das jóias. Era uma pequeno diamante em forma de uma esfera. Por um momento, o segurança pensou de Ter visto o diamante brilhar. De repente, o segurança ouve um barulho e ele se vira rapidamente.  
  
"Quem está aí?" pergunta o guarda.  
  
Nas sombras, ele só conseguiu ver um par de olhos vermelhos brilhantes. O segurança grita com horror quando a criatura o atacou e mordeu o seu pescoço.  
  
To be Continued..... 


End file.
